Wither
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Sequel of Flourish. - Where are you?- - Will I ever see you again?- A new "Game" begins... The existence of certain people will be contracting the destiny that was supposed to happen. And now, once again, the fate of both Misaki and Zero will be entwine in another challenge that has been continuing over for 10,000 years ago. Will the awakening of the first Ancestress go into chaos?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The things that happen back at the Academy were harsh and comic for everyone; especially for the hunters and the vampires.

First, the vampire king exterminates the Council of Elders.

Second, the Chairman killed the President of the Association.

Third, everyone started to question the leadership of the current ones.

Fourth, the Council of Elders and the Association wanted to hunt down their most thread members.

From the Association… Kiryu Zero.

From the Vampire Society… Kuran Misaki.

Both members had vanished and nobody knew where they were.

Touga Yagari found Zero in no time, but the whereabouts of Misaki and the man that she left with… along with the Kuran kids… was unknown. He was very worried for Misaki's life; even if she was a vampire… she had a good resemblance with that woman.

The woman that he met back when he was a kid, and the one that change everything.

Flashback…

* * *

He was in a Doctor's Office while staring at the very being that everyone was talking about in the Association. The man that is known as the "The Vampire Without Fangs".

The man has ash-blonde long hair, fair skin and hazel eyes. The man was putting his dark coat again when he notice the kid.

\- I'd prefer to avoid treating brutally such a valuable sample. Let's see… well, in any case, the results of the examination are still the same as in the previous years. And as usual, you don't feel any cravings to drink blood or anything like that, right?- said the doctor.

\- … No, none.- said the man while noticing the dark short hair, his white T-shirt with his blue jeans.

\- Hey you, are you a vampire? Everybody at the Association says you are.- said the boy with a lot of curiosity.

\- Stop that, Touga! All of us hunters have some vampire genetic material in us, whether it's a little bit or a lot.- said the doctor trying to make the boy understand that those words will hurt the man. – This person just happens to have been born with all the conditions necessary for an abnormally high concentration of that genetic material to influence his physiology, that's all…- the man didn't say anything while only listening. – Thanks to that, he has a great power, but… the drawback is that he… has pretty much stopped aging almost two hundred years ago.- with that the boy keep looking at the man.

That is until she came in.

\- Well, well, it seems that you got the interest of a little kid, Kaien.- said a female voice.

All the males turn toward the sound and notice a female with a dark coat, the boy was shock to see her… he knew what she is the moment he look at her.

\- You're… a vampire?- he asked in shock as his eyes were huge.

She turned to look at the boy with a gentle face, she always look so gentle. Only Kaien was annoyed to see her.

\- What are you doing here, Jade?- he asked her with irritation in his voice.

\- Well, I came here to check something, and came to see the doctor, I didn't expect to see you here by the way. You can't blame me for that.- she fight him back with a smile on her face.

\- Will you two stop this before this place turns into a battlefield that none of you will ever win.- said the doctor while persuading them.

\- I didn't came here for a fight doctor, only Kaien has the ability to turn everyplace in a battlefield.- said Jade.

The boy couldn't believe this, vampire weren't supposed to enter the Association without a ritual spell or been tamed, and he could see that she had none of that. So… how was she able to do it?

Jade look at the boy and notice that he keep staring at her, then she walked toward him while the boy stay in his place with uneasiness, she bend down a little to be at his level and see him. Touga feel that his breath was taken away from him while staring back at her big and deep green eyes.

Looking at those eyes is like been in a trance, he couldn't escape them, but most of all, he felt at easy and started to breathe again. Jade notice that the boy was scare of her, and she try to make him relax, she only stare at him until she could see that he was fine. She smiles at him and before she could stop her hand… she is stroking his dark hair, which to her shock is very soft, she had to admit, the boy is really cute.

His dark hair is so soft like a pillow, his fair skin and… those amazing blue eyes. They were a nice color just like the sky and he she felt her heart melt in that moment. She couldn't help it and then she hug the Touga while taking the others by surprise.

Kaien couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was hugging the boy and the doctor for the first time… he smile while looking at the vampire girl. She look more human than the other vampires, maybe that was the reason why she was a strange vampire.

Touga is shock but then he came to his senses and hear her heart beating, he didn't know why but he started to feel his face heat up from his cheeks all over to his ears.

Jade is sad that this kid will soon have to learn the hard way of a hunter, his life was going to take a great deal and maybe… he was going to lose a lot of his love ones. She just wish that he wouldn't be like certain person that she knew. She pull away from the boy to see him flush while trying to look away from her, that surprise her but make her smile at the same time. She took the boy's chin and make him look back at her.

\- Be strong, young one. You'll have to face a lot of things that'll put you between the sword and the wall. Just… remember this… never lose your faith… and especially the one that comes from here.- she place her hand over his heart while he took notice of her hand and stare at it. – You're stronger than what everyone things, and a bet… that you'll be an amazing hunter, I just hope that one day, you can see that not all vampires are what they seem.- and to his shock she took away the hair that was on his forehead and place her lips over it.

The boy stare at her while she rise up and keep staring at him with a gentle face. Then, he notice that from the corner of her eyes… a single tear slide down from her cheek and fall down to the ground.

\- Let's go Jade. We have work to do.- said Kaien while looking at her.

\- I'm going.- she said while turning around and head toward where the door since he was already there.

\- Are you crying?- asked Kaien while he notice the trace of a tear.

\- What? Don't be ridiculous. Purebloods don't cry in public, you dummy.- she said without turning back to stare at the boy.

Once those two were gone, Touga knee down and took the tear of Jade in his finger before looking back where she left and what she said.

\- She's a Pureblood?- asked the boy while still looking at the door.

The doctor look at the boy before signing.

\- Yes, and she's a strange one for her kind.- said the doctor.

\- A strange one?- asked the boy while staring at the doctor.

\- She's one of a kind that was born differently from normal vampires.-

\- Even from the Purebloods?-

\- Even from the Purebloods. You know how her people call her?- asked the doctor to the boy while this one only answer with shake of his head to both sides. – The vampires call her "Curse Vampire", just because she was born differently and has abilities that go beyond the capabilities of any Pureblood. You could say that she escape the rules of her own people before they imprison her for all eternity without been herself at all.-

* * *

End of Flashback.

Touga just keep staring at the sky while remembering that time. Those two… were much alike than what he thought about it.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Deep in the woods…

Everything was dark, silent and spooky… no soul of anything was there, except for two people walking slowly in there.

They keep walking in silence with the light of the Moon still high in the sky. That was until the female figure suddenly knee down and the male figure stop and holds her before she fall entirely.

\- Misaki, I think we should rest for a moment.- said the man with red-brown wavy hair to her, his tone was of a worried one.

\- I'm fine. Just a little tired.- said the girl with reddish-brown with messier and curlier hair, she sound exhausted.

\- You shouldn't have used that. For a beginner… that was suicided. That could have kill you.- said the man trying to sound angry but couldn't since the anguish of almost losing her was bigger than anything.

\- And for a beginner… I did more than what was expected of me.- she told him without air in her lungs.

\- He… you're quite something, aren't you?- said the man with a smile on his face while in his heterochromia eyes… the most softest and kindness of all were showing concern to her.

There wasn't a doubt that she was his very own blood; she is strong, brave, beautiful, smart… and a very knucklehead. Just like him and… her mother.

\- Well… for a reason I'm your daughter.- she said with a smirk on her face and her icy blue eyes shine very bright. – Dad.-


	2. Chapter 1: Face to Face

**Chapter 1:**

**Face to Face**

Four Months Later…

A silver hair boy was walking in the streets with a dark brown bag, he was getting out of the Academy and heading toward his apartment when a certain messier and curlier hair got his attention, that person was walking on the other side of the road and heading toward the opposite direction of him.

This shock him very much that make him slow his pace and turned to look at that girl., he didn't see her face at all, only that she was dress in a dark-blue coat that reach above her knees, black stockings, dark gloves, dark-blue boats and a dark-blue French-hat.

He was debating if he should follow her or not. And without thinking it too much he groan as he turned around and follow her.

It was already getting dark and she is taking so many turns around town which was making him get annoyed. Then she enter in a dark alley and he turned also only to see that it was a dead end and she was nowhere to be found.

He was more irritated now and decided to use his vampire senses to find her.

_She's in the roof._

That make him to jump and land on the roof where he turned to find her that she jump down in a very good distance of him, she was heading toward the park. He chase after her as fast as he could. He land on the floor while entering the park.

By the time he reach the center, he knew that she was there but… where exactly? He stop to see, that is, until…

\- You were looking for me?- her voice sound very soft while he turned around to find her sitting in a white bench.

Her back was toward him and she was scratching something in her hands.

\- What are you doing, Pureblood?- he asked her with venom in his voice.

\- Uuuuu… someone is already mad at me without knowing it.- she sound happy as if the situation was very funny. – Come, sit next to me.- she said to him.

He didn't like this at all, she is a Pureblood and that irritated him even more. He knew that shouldn't trust her but… something about that woman was making him to at least listen to her, it was her dominance power… it was something else.

\- Are you going to stand there all night?- she turned around to face him.

Her greenish eyes were piercing his lavender eyes with sincerity, and she was very much amuse of his lack of answer.

\- You know… you remind me so much of that annoying partner of mine back in the old days.- she pout as she remember certain someone. – You act just like him and have a stare just like that when he wanted to pierce me with his sword.- she told him which he only frown at the comparison of someone. – You might be wondering who I am comparing you…- she turned around keep doing what she was doing. – It's Kaien Cross. You might know him.- this got him surprise at her.

\- The Chairman?- he asked her now seeing her more closely, he reach the bench without knowing when he move.

\- I have known him since he started to hunt the vampires by his own. Just like everyone else for the past three thousand years. – This shock him even more. She's the oldest Pureblood that he has met in his life.

The oldest that he had heard that was still alive was one that was still hibernating and he was just about to get two thousand years old.

\- I know, you must be wondering a lot of things, and pretty much about Misaki, am I wrong?- she asked him.

He didn't answer and just stay silent and look someplace else expect her. Everyone could tell that he was worried about Misaki, a lot of things didn't make sense at all. And he needed answer from the ones that knew everything from the start.

\- For starters, my name is Jade Kuran from the Kuran Family. I'm the youngest of all of my siblings, Rido is my big brother, the next in line was Haruka and finally the twin sisters, Juri and me. Unlike her… I was born differently, with my color of eyes and other things. We were born in the most deadly night of all times. The Bloody Moon.- this got Zero's interest.

\- The Bloody Moon is a cycle that only comes once every year. Since ancient times, it is consider to be believe that when this type of moon comes, vampires that are born under that night… it's a bad omen. In the past, vampires born in that night were giving powers that most ordinary ones couldn't have, powers that even surpasses everyone's expectations. But… most of all, as the vampires became older, the big problems started, they started to lose control of their powers, even their minds, it was as if… they were out of control of themselves.- said Jade.

\- Which kind of vampires were born?- asked Zero now very interest to learned more of this since he didn't knew of this or the Association.

\- Normal Vampires and Nobles vampires. For some reason… all of them end up the same way. Losing control. To the point that their very own powers kill them.- said Jade.

\- But… didn't you say that you were born under that night? So… how come you are still here?- asked Zero looking at her.

\- That's… a very good question. Nobody knows. Most vampires hate me, even more since I'm the vampire with powers that my family have never had.- she look at her hands and later place the unfolded thing toward Zero.

\- What's that?- asked Zero eyeing it with suspicion.

\- Don't worry, it's only a sandwich that I made. Eat it. I bet that what I'm going to tell you is going to take more nights for you to understand.

Zero took the sandwich and sniff it. It smell good and his stomach didn't let him to argue about it. He started to eat it a little for some anomalies but actually it was normal food. And pretty good.

\- What kind of powers you have that your family didn't?- asked Zero much lesser of a hunter and instead of a curious person.

\- Well, I can stand the sunlight like most vampires can to certain point but… I can tolerate even the heaviest sunlight that would probably make a normal vampire be knock off in his place. I would stand it like a normal human, nobody would suspect of me as a vampire if another one was following me and faint just there.- she started to giggle at that while unfolding another sandwich for herself.

\- Just that?- asked Zero not surprise at all.

\- I have the ability to enter someone's mind without their concept and even if they knew that I have that power… they wouldn't know when I enter their minds.- she said while taking a bit, that made Zero to freeze and stare at her a little alarmed.

\- You… have enter mine?- he asked her.

\- I don't have to. I already know everything that I need to know of you. For instants, that your family took care of my daughter when my family was attack by Rido.- she told him.

\- He attack the Kuran Family? He's the cause that Yuki's parents are dead in the first place?- he asked her.

\- Yeah… to be honest… everyone was betray. The day that I give birth to Misaki… Rido was out to get blood for me and for himself so we wouldn't kill the baby by accident. Both of us knew that she was human. That day I was alone with the midwife, the birth was a success and meet my daughter for the first time in my arms, in that moment she open her eyes, the color of the clear blue ocean.- she smile by remember that time and then her eyes turned stones. – The house was attack by vampires, they kill the midwife, I try to get away but I was so weak to make a fight. They manage to injure me very deep and took away my newborn baby. I lost conscious in that moment. I don't know what happen next, that is until I woke up 5 years later.-

\- 5 years?- he asked her.

\- I started hibernation because of my current condition and the deep wound that I had. My subconscious… was wounded and took me in a deep sleep until I was ready to wake up.- she said.

\- Wait. I don't get it. How did you got out of there?- asked Zero already finish eating his sandwich.

\- I was saved by my son.- she answer.

\- Your son?- he asked her.

\- My adopted son to be exact. He came to see me that day but he was going to be there later that night, he came just in time before I started to dye. He got me out of there, right before the flames got me.-

\- What? Flames?- he was surprise by this.

\- For what he told me… the house was in flames by the time he got there and started to find me which he got there in time before the whole house was on top of me and burned me to ashes. He made me drink his blood enough for me to cure myself of my deep wound and other injuries I might got during the delivery. He got me out and took me to a place where I could be safe and got everyone we knew to know of what happen and came to investigated what happen while I was asleep.- she said while closing her eyes in pain. – Everything came to an answer… the Council of Elders.- she said with anger in her voice and dark green eyes.

\- The Council of Elders? They couldn't have done that since you're their precious Purebloods, right?-

\- Actually, we might be their precious Purebloods… but the truth is that… because of them… my second brother and my big sister had to be under their stupid rules, they thought that because my siblings were peace vampires that only wanted to have normal lives where their children could live in peace with humans along. A dream that they fought till the end. But they couldn't see their children going to the school that Cross promise them that he would create for that dream to come true. It was also a reason for Kaien to keep on living, since he once proclaim that his purpose was going to end once he eliminated all the Kurans. – this got Zero off guard.

For all that he knew… the Chairman was a freak mother figure that he try to be for Yuki and him. A freak that dream of an impossible. He never thought that he did that for someone.

\- My sister made him realize that there was more to his life than just hunting, that there was a light out there for him to keep on living, he just need to find it. And that if he wanted to stop hunting vampires, he had that path right there in front of him, he just need to follow it.- she smile while remembering that time. – By the time I was back… 5 years already had pass. And I knew that my baby was in danger. That year… when I try to reach my siblings home… I heard that Rido got mad and that the same Elders lye to him that his own siblings were the ones who kill me and took away his daughter.-

\- It was revenge.- said Zero while looking somewhere else.

\- Yes. They told Rido that it was revenge for what he did to them 9 years ago. So they were returning the favor to him. That got Rido work out and told the council to lend him some army to get his daughter back. But… what the council actually wanted was to eliminate the Purebloods that would interfere in their plans. My siblings were peace vampires and if they knew what the council was planning… they will get Rido and me along to eliminate them once and for all. So… to prevent that…-

\- They made one of the siblings to exterminated the others.- with that Jade only nod while Zero only stare at her with shock.

He notice the pain in her face. All this time, the tragedies were cause because of the Council of Elders. So it was a good thing that Kaname exterminated them four months ago.

\- But… isn't Misaki the same age as Yuki?- asked Zero now noticing that Misaki was born 5 years before the accident of the Kurans and that Yuki was only 4 years old at that time.

\- Misaki was 5 years old at that time, the exact moment that Misaki's vampire powers were awaken.- she said.

\- What?- he stare at her widen eyes.

\- In that age, Misaki could already use her fangs to get blood from a human. But that would also transform her into a vampire also. We didn't know that she would transform into a Pureblood, which cause that the humans she bites will turned into vampires. The thing that still confuses me more is that, until she wasn't truly transform into a vampire, the humans that were transform will not just be normal vampires.- she then turned to look at him.

\- What do you mean?- he asked her not understanding.

\- Young Kiryu, don't tell me that you haven't notice it yet.- she told him and he move his head to answer her that was a total "no". – Okay, before you learned that you were the servant of Misaki, you thought that it was Shizuka Hio, am I wrong?-

\- That's right.- he look away from her.

\- You felt like you were going to the state of a Level E. But when the spell was out, and that you had drunk Misaki's blood in the pass days that you were having difficulties… your descend to that level ended in that moment, but because Misaki's blood was also going into transformation… your blood was also going through that. Not only did you became a normal vampire… you even went to something else.- she smile at him which got him to analyze this too.

\- You mean that I'm…- he started to make his question but she smile very gently to him.

\- You could say that you're now a Noble.- said Jade while seeing his shock face. – And I wouldn't be surprise if you become something else much more powerful than what you are now.- she whisper this while Zero could still hear her.

\- What?- he turned to look at her only to find that she was gone.

He stuck up and try to find her but couldn't until he look at the sky and notice that a green aurora was covering the dark sky. It was a great show in the sky with all the green colors. But just then he notice that a gyrfalcon was flying in the sky toward the aurora.

That's when he knew that all this time… a familiar was with him all this time. The gyrfalcon flies until it was lost inside the greenish light.


	3. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**Chapter 2:**

**Family Reunion**

A woman with brown messier and curlier hair was walking through the trees and next to her was a man with short dark brown hair. Just in the middle of all this was a mansion, when they got the sight of it, a blue field of roses, everywhere you look at it, blue roses adorn the gardens, tall trees with long roots that went down in a curtain of green leaves, the place was cover with glow-worms flying everywhere, making it a magical place instead of a sinister one.

Jade was pretty amaze at the sight of this place, since it was Rido's Mansion. Toby was surprise of looking it, he couldn't believe that the same man that cause a lot of despair had a place so peaceful like this. They walked toward the great doors and knock at the door once. The doors open, showing a light coming from inside, the person who opens it is a girl with reddish-brown hair, fair skin and icy blue eyes.

\- Yes?- asked the girl with a lot of curiosity in her eyes.

\- Misaki?- asked both Jade and Toby amaze to see her so change.

\- You guys know my name. But I don't know yours.- said Misaki politely while staring at them.

\- You don't …- said Jade surprise with her eyes widen as plates.

\- … remember us?- finish the sentence Toby for her since their eyes couldn't believe that Misaki was saying to them.

\- Misaki. Let them in.- said a deep voice from inside.

\- Yes.- answer Misaki while looking behind her and open the door wide for them to enter.

Once Jade and Toby enter, they see that a tall man with wavy red-brown hair, fair skin with heterochromia eyes was smiling tenderly at them. Misaki close the door and walked toward him while standing next to him and stare back at her guests.

\- Big Brother.- said Jade while staring at him.

\- Little Sister.- said Rido with sweet eyes that made Jade to smile back and close her eyes.

\- Seems that you have returned back to your real self.- said Jade.

\- That's right. Our daughter brought me back from the darkness that consume me all this years without her.- said Rido while looking at Misaki and place a hand over her shoulder.

Misaki stare back at him and smile with love in her eyes at her own father.

\- Then tell us why she can't remember us?- asked Toby a little hard while he is still angry with Rido.

\- The transformation… instead of letting her remember everything… seen that it did the contrary.- said Rido with a hurt face.

\- The transformation made a reverse path.- said Jade very alarmed.

\- How can we make her remember?- asked Toby.

\- Try giving her your blood.- said Rido.

\- Will that work?- asked Toby while staring at him.

\- That's what Yuki and Kaname did to me, so that I could remember what I had live with them back in my childhood.- said Misaki while looking back at them. – If I know you… your blood will unlock my lost memories of you.-

\- What do you mean only us?- asked Jade.

\- Only the lost memory of you guys will be unlock, the rest will still be a mystery for me until I get everyone who was with me. But that'll be a lot of problem to get their blood.- said Misaki with a trouble face.

Then both Jade and Toby decided to cut their wrist and hold it for Misaki to drink it. She hesitated a little while holding Jade's wrist and then sink her teeth in her open flesh. Then everything started to come back, from the moment she met her until she went to the academy.

\- Aunt?- she asked Jade while staring back with a shock face. – No…- then tears started to form in her eyes. – Mom?- she cry while hugging Jade with all her might.

\- Misaki… I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you the truth.- said Jade with tears also forming in her eyes and hug her daughter.

\- You don't have to excuse yourself. I already know everything from my dad.- said Misaki while tearing her face.

Then Misaki face Toby and detached from her mother and walked toward him.

\- Hey.- he said with a little smile of not sure of himself.

\- Don't worry. If I know you… I'll remember.- she said with a smile before taking his wrist and pierce his flesh.

Toby only watched her before she finish and face him with wide eyes and her face turn scarlet in just a second.

\- I… I'm… Sorry.- she said while she face the floor ashamed of herself.

\- Ahahahaha…- Toby only laughs at her embarrassment. – Don't worry about it. You know that we are in peace terms either way.- said Toby with a giggle that he couldn't hide.

\- You're the worst but I miss you either way.- said Misaki with annoyed face.

\- I know.- said Toby with a big smile.

\- Wait… aren't you…?- asked Rido as he notice Toby for the first time.

\- Rido… that's Toby or in other words Kaname, Haruka and Juri's son.- said Jade to him.

\- Hi.- said Toby very unsure of what to expect of Rido.

\- How…? Wait a moment…- then Rido stared back at Jade and look back at Toby. – So… you were the one?- he asked her very amaze, shock and surprise at this.

\- In other words… yes.- she said while giving him an apologetic smile while staring at him.

\- Is something wrong?- asked Misaki to them as she notice that both her parents were having a discussion in their minds that nobody could understand since she didn't know how it worked.

\- Yes.- both Rido and Jade said in unison while staring at each other.

\- You know what?- asked Rido while smiling at Jade.

\- What?- asked Jade not sure of herself anymore.

\- I'm glad that you did that.- he finally told her.

This made her stare at him with wide eyes and smile too at him.

\- You really did change.- said Jade to him.

\- You think so?- asked Rido with a smirk on his face while facing her.

Toby and Misaki only watched them with curiosity on their faces while not moving at all.

\- They seem really happy with each other, like the brother and sister type to me.- said Misaki while talking to Toby without taking her eyes from them.

\- That's because they had always been like that, they never felt "the romantic thing" with each other like my real parents did.- said Toby without taking his eyes from them.

\- If that's the case… how come I'm here?- she asked him now that the question intriguer her.

\- Who knows. But one thing I'm pretty sure about.- said Toby while looking at Misaki.

\- What is it?- she look back at him.

\- That they give me the best little sister I could have.- he smile at her while patting her head.

\- You know that I'm technically your cousin, right?- she asked him while smiling at him.

\- I know that, but if we take what happen to me… and that I'm your adoptive brother… I don't really care if I'm your real cousin, Misaki. The only thing that matters to me is that you're my sister. Adoptive or not, you'll still be my family, along with Jade and…- he said while having trouble of continuing his phrase.

\- And?- she encourage him.

\- And uncle Rido too.- he finally said it.

\- You're being serious?- asked Misaki while hearing him.

\- When have I not been serious?- asked Toby while looking at her as to make her see if she remember him.

\- I guess you're right.- she answer him with a smile.

\- That's my girl.- said Toby.

Both children didn't notice that Jade and Rido were staring at them and have stop talking while hearing what the kids were saying. Jade smile while looking at Rido.

_Still thinking that Toby will not forgive you?_

_You were right, Jade. He is just like Haruka._

_I think he's both Haruka and Juri's image._

_You're right. Just like Misaki is like you._

_And you too._


End file.
